Imprisoned
by jellybaes
Summary: Garis kehidupan Luhan berubah semenjak pertemuannya dengan seorang vampire bernama Sehun. Sebuah takdir menantinya untuk dilewati, entah baik atau buruk. Akankah Sehun yang kejam bisa jatuh pada pesona Luhan? Atau malah mengurung gadis manis itu sebagai 'budak'nya? HUNHAN GS VAMPIRE DLDR


Title : Imprisoned | Author : jellybaes / jellybaens ( on wordpress )

Main cast : HunHan | Other cast : EXO & GOT7

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning : GS for uke, Mature content, TYPO, DLDR

Teaser

-o-

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan rumah berukuran sedang dengan cat pagar yang berwarna biru tua. Seorang anak gadis turun dari pintu penumpang mobil seraya membawa kopernya. Menatap bangunan yang kelihatan sedikit tua itu, rumah barunya.

"Ayo masuk sayang." Perintah wanita paruh baya yang memiliki paras mirip dengan gadis itu.

"Ah, iya eomma." Kemudian kedua perempuan itu masuk sambil menarik koper masing-masing. Saat pintu terbuka, ruangan besar terlihat di pandangan gadis itu. Sudah terdapat beberapa perkakas rumah yang tergeletak. Lantai yang terbuat dari kayu dan tembok yang bercat putih tulang. Senyuman mengembang dari kedua ujung bibir gadis itu, ia sangat menyukai rumah barunya.

"Minjung, bantu eomma beres beres." Suara sang ibu menginterupsi gadis berambut coklat gelombang itu. Ia beralih menghampiri ibunya lalu membantu wanita itu untuk membereskan rumah baru mereka. Sampai di lantai atas, Luhan menemukan sebuah kamar yang akan menjadi miliknya. Kamar minimalis namun cukup nyaman untuk ditempati. Sang hawa mendudukkan dirinya pada kasur, matanya sedikit menyipit ketika melihat bekas cakaran hewan di headboard kasurnya. Seperti cakaran serigala mungkin? Tidak mau memusingkan hal itu, ia beranjak untuk mandi lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan terlelap. Hari yang sebenarnya baru di mulai esok.

-0-

Beberapa siswa terlihat turun dari bus yang mengangkut mereka dari halte yang berbeda. Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang digerai pun turun dari bus berwarna kuning itu. Disini lah ia sekarang, Hanguk Senior High School, sekolah barunya. Ibunya mendaftarkan ia kesini setelah mengurus kelulusan dan kepindahan mereka ke Seoul. Menjadi siswa baru pada tingkat pertama membuatnya sedikit gugup, apalagi ia tidak mengenal siapa pun disini.

"Hey." Sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran Luhan. Gadis berambut pendek dengan seragam yang sama menepuk bahunya sambil memasang senyum manis.

"Aku Hyeri, mau berteman?" Pertanyaan spontan yang gadis itu lontarkan membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil. Tentu ia akan menerima tawarannya, ia bukanlah orang yang memilih dalam hal berteman. "Tentu, aku Luhan, Xi Luhan."

Setelah selesai dengan sesi mari berkenalan itu, mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah yang megah itu. Setiap siswa diarahkan untuk melihat-lihat isi sekolah. Bagi para siswa yang memilih jurusan sains tentu akan diantar untuk melihat laboratorium yang nantinya mereka gunakan. Seorang guru mata pelajaran kimia tengah menjelaskan apa saja yang mereka punya di ruangan ini penuh ramuan ini. Merasa bosan karena guru itu terus mengoceh, Luhan menatap beberapa gelas dan pipa kaca yang tergeletak rapi di meja. Niatnya hanya ingin menyentuh, tapi entah kenapa benda-benda itu sangat rapuh sehingga terjatuh ke lantai yang menyebabkan suara nyaring. Seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Bagus, baru hari pertama dan ia akan dijuluki si pembuat masalah. Dengan panik Luhan segera mengumpulkan pecahan kaca tersebut dengan tangan telanjang.

"Ah!" Pekik Luhan ketika ujung kaca mengiris jari telunjuknya. Darah kental mengaliri jarinya.

"Sudah, biar petugas yang merapihkan. Kalian semua sekarang keluar." Perintah guru itu lalu membantu Minjung untuk berdiri.

Semua murid keluar ruang laboratorium tak terkecuali Hyeri. Banyak dari mereka yang mencibir ke arah Luhan. Tidak peduli akan hal itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok lelaki yang berdiri di luar dari kaca. Laki-laki itu tinggi dengan wajah angkuh yang menatap ke arahnya. Namun, kedua bola mata Luhan membelalak ketika melihat mata lelaki itu menyala merah dan ia terlihat menahan sesuatu. Sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Detak jantungnya seakan berpacu cepat melihat kejadian tadi. Sosok lelaki dengan mata berkilat merah itu terus terpampang dalam bayangannya. Seketika bulu kuduknya meremang, ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang laki-laki itu. Seakan sebuah malapetaka akan menghampirinya dan menghantam dengan keras, mengubah garis hidupnya. Aliran darahnya pun semakin cepat, apa yang barusan ia lihat?

TO BE CONTINUED

Haaaai aku balik lagi bawa ff baru :D

Semoga suka ya, jangan lupa review biar dilanjutin ffnya~


End file.
